Overcoming Boredom
by MsMacBeth10
Summary: In which StarClan reveals how gullible the living cats are. Happy April Fools!


"Hey, Bluestar!" Spottedleaf mewed excitedly.

"Yes?" The blue-gray she-cat asked. She was tired of waiting for the fourth cat to show up. No doubt the rest of StarClan were, too.

Spottedleaf let out a purr. "Guess what day today is?"

"What are you talking about, Spottedleaf?" Bluestar tipped her head to one size, puzzled. "Is today the day when the fourth cat will finally show up?"

Yellowfang joined in on the conversation. "No, you mouse-brain. In the twoleg world, today is April first. The first day of April. Or whatever you want to call it. But anyway, in the twoleg world, today is a day where you can prank other twolegs. And if they fall for the prank, you scream APRIL FOOLS'!"

Bluestar's eyes sparkled. "Oh, that sounds like fun! Let's try it! I don't really care how you know about that, and I don't care if it's something mouse-brained that the twolegs do, but it does sometimes get boring in StarClan."

"Who will the first...victim be?" Spottedleaf asked, ignoring Bluestar's rambling.

"Jayfeather," Yellowfang decided mischievously.

* * *

><p>Jayfeather was picking herbs by the lake. <em>This is a good time for a nap<em>, he thought, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his fur. _Oh, screw herbs. I'll collect them when I wake up. _He had just begun to doze when Yellowfang rudely interrupted his dream.

"Jayfeather, I know who the fourth cat is!" Yellowfang meowed urgently.

"Who?" Jayfeather demanded at once.

"Me!" Yellowfang announced, her tail flicking back and forth with amusement.

The medicine cat's mouth dropped open. "_You_ are the fourth cat?" Jayfeather asked with disbelief.

"Your mom is the fourth cat," Yellowfang retorted.

"Wait, you mean Leafpool is? I thought you were! Now I'm confused!" Jayfeather wailed. "What if my stick is? You never said the fourth is a _cat _right?"

"HA!" Yellowfang yowled triumphantly, acting very out-of-character as she did so. "APRIL FOOLS'! ENJOY YOUR DREAM, MOUSE-BRAIN!"

With that, she left Jayfeather standing behind, more puzzled than ever.

* * *

><p>"That was brilliant!" Bluestar praised the former ShadowClanThunderClan/medicine cat. Yellowfang gave Bluestar a high-paw.

"Wasn't that wonderful?" Yellowfang agreed, very pleased with herself. "I learned that 'your mom' joke from watching twoleg shows."

Now Bluestar was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"APRIL FOOLS'!" Yellowfang roared, causing Bluestar to flinch back.

"Even _you_ fell for that, Bluestar?" Spottedleaf mewed.

"Oh, you are _so_ paying for this," Bluestar vowed, her ears burning with embarrassment at the thought that she had fallen for such a lowly trick. "Let's get Brambleclaw next!

* * *

><p>The ThunderClan deputy watched his former mate through narrowed eyes. She was meowing something to Leafpool. He sighed dreamily. <em>Oh, Squirrelflight. I love you, I really do. But why did you have lie to me...?<em>

"Oi, Bramble."

He looked up to see Bluestar padding toward him. "I have the perfect way for you two to get back together," she declared.

"You do?" Brambleclaw asked, instantly awake and alert. (But if you think about it, he can't really be awake if he's daydreaming.)

"Yes," she meowed. "I'm afraid the Clans have to move _again_, so you'll have to go and find Twilight. Ask Squirrrelflight to come with you! I'm sure you'll make up en route!"

Brambleclaw frowned. "How many cat-speaking badgers are there, Bluestar? First Midnight, now Twilight? And I thought the Clans are happy here..."

_Not exactly the reaction I expected_, thought Bluestar, _but, oh well. He's pretty composed. Which is certainly a good trait for a Clan deputy_. "APRIL FOOLS'!" Bluestar meowed triumphantly.

"W-Wha-?" Brambleclaw stammered, lost for words.

Bluestar snickered to herself. "Have fun remaining single, Brambleclaw! Perhaps you should create an I'm-single-and-proud-of-it club with Thornclaw. Hey, have you realized how both your names have 'claw' in it? Maybe it's a curse! And look at all the failed relationships Tigerstar had! Ciao!" _Not that _I _should have any say in this. Look at what happened between me and Oakheart. Oh, Oakheart, I love you... _

"What in StarClan's name...?" Brambleclaw mumbled. "This'll teach me not to daydream when I have Clan duties to perform."

* * *

><p>"What's going on here?" Tallstar asked, seeing the three she-cats rolling around in laughter.<p>

"Oh—Tallstar—you—have—no—idea—how—mouse-brained—those—living—cats—are—" Yellowfang gasped out between fits.

Yellowfang and Bluestar launched into the story of the two successful April Fools' pranks they've completed so far while Tallstar sat and listened patiently. "Oh, that does sound amusing," Tallstar agreed when they finished the story. "Far more interesting than the upcoming battle between the Dark Forest and the Clans. And I know that the Clans are supposed to hate each other now, but it won't hurt for me to give you three a hand. I mean, a paw."

* * *

><p>Nightcloud obsessively licked Breezepelt's head.<p>

"Ow, that hurts!" Breezepelt moaned, flexing his claws. "Leave me alone! I'm not a kit anymore!"

Hurt, Nightcloud ran out of the WindClancamp to be alone. She closed her eyes, hating how her mate never paid attention to her, hating how her kit never seemed to like her, and hating the Clans in general. "I hate my life," she meowed with a defeated sigh.

"Nightcloud," a voice greeted her.

Her ears pricked. "W-Who's there?" she asked sharply.

"You have a nose, have you not? Use it," instructed the voice.

She obeyed willingly. "T-Tallstar?"

"Long time no see, Nightcloud," Tallstar greeted the she-cat amicably.

"I thought StarClan cats don't visit ordinary warriors?" She asked.

"Obviously, but we all hate you so much that we had to come and tell you personally," Tallstar explained, his tail twitching.

Nightcloud tipped her head back. "Well, that's nice," she meowed dryly, "because I hate you, too. In fact, I HATE YOU ALL!" She yowled her heart out. Her yowl was so loud that even Stoneteller heard it in his cave.

Silence followed her dramatic response.

Then...

"APRIL FOOLS'!" Tallstar roared, his eyes sparkling with laughter. "GOT YOU!"

Nightcloud stared at the former WindClan leader. "Whatever that's supposed to mean, I STILL HATE YOU!"

"Suit yourself," Tallstar sighed.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Nightcloud screamed, not stopping even after Tallstar had made his grand exit.

* * *

><p>"It's my turn, now" Spottedleaf mewed. "You've all had your share of fun."<p>

Bluestar dipped her head. "Of course, Spottedleaf."

* * *

><p>Mothwing yawned. She had a tough morning treating cats with bellyaches, and now she could finally relax. She curled up in her nest and went to sleep. In her dream, a strange cat came to her.<p>

"You're right, Mothwing. StarClan doesn't exist," Spottedleaf meowed ominously.

"I'm right?" She exclaimed, her eyes widening as she looked at the strange tortoiseshell she-cat in front of her. "YES! STARCLAN DOESN'T EXIST!"

Spottedleaf shook her head. These cats really are gullible. StarClan will have to be extra careful in the future, in case the medicine cats accidentally misinterpreted a sign. "APRIL FOOLS!'" Spottedleaf burst out, unable to hide the truth any longer.

Mothwing froze in the midst of her triumph dance. "Huh?"

"StarClan exists, you know. In fact, _I'm _a StarClan cat. So, while you're admitting defeat, remember that we're here to help," Spottedleaf meowed. "Well, see you around!"

"I still don't think they exist," she muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Happy April Fools' Day! (which means: 2 more days till _The Last Hope_ comes out!) **

**I thought it would be fun to see how StarClan celebrates a human holiday. I might turn it into a multi-chapter story, depending on the number of reviews. **

**I did make them very out of character, but where else would the fun be if they're not? ;) **

**So...like it? Let me know with a review! **


End file.
